deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Lialith Nere'ya
Common Statistics Race:' Moon Elf ''Age: 122'' ''Height: 4'10'' 'Weight:' 105 lbs'' ''Hair: Dark, black with blue in the light'' ''Skin ''Tone: Fair '''''Skin Texture: Smooth Eye Color:' Green ''Accent: Chondothan'' ''Spoken Languages: Common, less than fluent Elven'' ''Left or Right Handed: Left'' ''Deity: Lialith does not consider herself very religious, though she knows most of Lathander and Selune. In times of great stress or danger she may give a prayer to either, in some circumstances. She is most drawn to Lathander and is attracted to his dogma.'' ''Class: Bowman'' ''Alignment: Neutral Good'' Base Ability Scores Strength (10): She lacks the physical strength of a soldier, and has never been eager to be in physical altercations. Dexterity (17): Lialith has always been interested in dancing, and was born graceful, recently her flexibility has been found useful in her aspirations as an archer. Constitution (12): Lialith boasts a better running endurance than a typical elf, and her drinking habits in her youth may have had something to do with the hardening of her stomach. Intelligence (14): She inherited a portion of her father's cunning, and enjoys learning of a wide variety of topics when she is able. Wisdom (10): Having learned a few hard life lessons over the years, if Lialith possesses any wisdom, she gained it the hard way. Charisma (14): Though often found to be meek and introspective around some, she can be, and often is quite sociable. In certain situations, she can even present some leadership qualites. General Character Information Lialith is ignorant of elven culture, and it can make her very uncomfortable, particularly when her ignorance might be brought to light in a social situation. Throughout her travels she has made an effort to avoid elven settlements, and fears what 'true elves' may think of her. Though at the same time, elven culture is a curiosity for her. Generally speaking, she prefers the company of humans. '''''Appearance Lialith is short and has a small frame. She wears her dark hair at shoulder length, and keeps it well groomed, though the style in which she wears it can vary. Personality Polite and well mannered, Lialith is quite modest, usually not speaking highly of her skill or expoits, prefering to focus on what others have done. She has a sense of humor, though it can be subtle at times. ''Relationships '''Background' Before Lialith was born, her father Gorilith, a sun elven wizard of no small skill, was a member of a small adventuring troupe that had some success in and around the sword coast. Over the years, a member would join, or vacate, but there were three which founded it and stayed to its end: Gorilith himself, Ginlin, a dwarven scout and forester, and Cerine, a human priestess of Selune. One of those temporary members was Lialith’s mother, Li’alatrae; a moon elf and a bard. Li’alatrae joined only a few months before the troupe was disbanded, due to the death of Cerine. She was eaten in a struggle with a powerful and elusive black dragon. It was a devastating blow to Gorilith and Ginlin, and they decided to end their travels together. Ginlin returned to his clan and people, and Gorilith and Li’alatrae bore a child together, though weeks after Lialith’s birth, Li’alatrae went suddenly missing and presumed dead. Gorilith, typically warm and open, shut himself from others, becoming reclusive and traveling frequently. He stayed away from the home he and Li’alatrae had shared in Beregost for years at a time, only to return for a few days before traveling elsewhere once more, and was seen to visit Candlekeep with as much frequency as he could arrange. It was assumed that he had become feverishly focused on magical research, ignoring all else, including his child. Unbeknownst to all but Ginlin, Gorilith was actually seeking to find his mate, convinced she still lived. Though Ginlin often tried to convince his friend that she was truly gone, fearing for Gorilith and Lialith’s well being, and perhaps Gorilith’s sanity. Lialith resented her father and the lack of his presence and interest, she grew up in his house in Beregost, raised by a human woman hired to keep the house and care for the child. Cerine’s sister, unbeknownst to Lialith. The house itself was fairly plain, though in it were some of the marvels Gorilith had acquired in his adventures. A library of books, most of which dealing with magic in some form or another, various trinkets and baubles, and a dust mephit with a dry sense of humor. Ginlin would visit every few months, and it was something Lialith looked forward to. He would be prodded into sharing a tale or two of his adventures in the troupe, much to the delight of the young elf. As Lialith grew, she fell in with an odd group of youth. They considered themselves dashing rogues, a band of likeminded individuals looking to find or make excitement wherever they could. In reality, they were nothing but a bunch of foolish youth and petty criminals, though Lialith was swept away by their silly fantasy, and started seeing the world through their own skewed lens. Eventually one of the group’s rather foolish escapades made them suspect by the Lathanderites there in Beregost, and the group decided to relocate rather hastily. Lialith went with them. They moved about frequently, staying in an inn for a few nights, usually less than a tenday in each town or village or inn along the road. The leader of the group of miscreants was a young man called Sean that Lialith had known all her life, whom had lived a few houses down from hers. Over time they became romantically involved. Smitten with him, Lialith overlooked the times when he would become rough with her, often after having excess drink. Over time Sean became more and more abusive. There were times when Lialith would pack her things and leave him, though usually Sean would either find her and she would accept his apology, or find herself returning to him by her own free will. Eventually the lifestyle wore thin, and she left the group behind one night, not to return. From there, she took to roaming, deciding not to return to Beregost. She left Sean and his gang, and sought a more stable lifestyle. She soon found herself in Cormyr, where she tried to settle down in Suzail. She became a bar maid, making enough copper to afford board and food, but not much else, though was content in this. She spent many years there, making many close friends in the process. One of which was Charlotte, perhaps Lialith’s closest friend at the time, who one day got word of a death in her family. Lialith agreed to accompany her back home, what she thought would be a brief visit north toward Tilverton, but ended up becoming more. On the trip the came across a group of traveling bards and minstrels, that had sparked in her the curiosity and travel-lust that had been dormant within her all those years in Cormyr. After the funeral she traveled north instead of returning, and continued onward, eager to see new sights and experiences, though soon found that doing so can be very dangerous when unprepared. She took up archery, trained by an old human archer called Kale. Perhaps skilled in his youth, the man’s old age had wracked his back and given his fingers dull pains, though his eyes were keen, and he gave good instruction. He was eager to teach, if only to feel useful once more and accepted what little gold Lialith could supply for the lessons graciously. Her travels resumed, and she cautiously began to see sights a bit more off the trail than before, ever moving forward. Staying in a town for a few weeks or a few months, depending on how she fancied it and how much there was to see, and it went on that way until she reached the Moonsea. Category:PC